Bleach Beach Trip
by Emilia Taylor
Summary: Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Shiro Dark Ichigo , Ichigo, Renji and OC's Narumi and Naomi are on their Band trip to Corpus Christi. Not complete. Rated for language.


Tried writing from a different perspective because I always write in 3rd person because of school -.- This story was inspired by my Band Trip to Corpus Christi so the stuff about the trip are actual facts. Such as the time we had to be at the school and the buses -.- It's not complete yet and yes, Naomi switched Boyfriends. Her favorites are Byakuya Kuchiki and Nnoitra Gilga so she will be switching back and forth based on the story. Please Read and Review! And yes! In my world, Hollow(Dark) Ichigo/ Hichigo Shirosaki is a bisexual sex kitten haha he's horny for anyone and everyone :P

It's dark and warm. My blanket is wrapped snuggly around my waist and shoulders. My pillow is comfortable, but firm as I lean my head against it. But I hear a uh- what is that? *th-thump th-thump th-thump* my pillow has a heart beat? Where am I? "Narumi?" my pillow vibrated in my ear and I heard a voice. I opened my eyes to look directly into pools of cerulean close to my face. I blinked several times. Why does my pillow ha-oh wait- I lifted my head and surveyed my surroundings.

"Mornin' sleepy head" my pillow smiled at me and my blanket pulled me closer. I looked around and it finally registered. I was on a large charter bus on my way to Corpus Christi with my fellow band mates for our band trip. My pillow was my boyfriend's, Grimmjow's, broad chest and my blanket, his strong arms. We were sitting next to each other when he had pulled me to him and I curled up leaning against him. Everyone was exhausted having had to wake up at 3 to get to school and on the buses by 4:15am, so I immediately fell asleep in his welcoming  
>arms.<p>

When I woke up, I was disoriented, but I wasn't the only one. In the seats right behind us at the very back of the bus I heard a soft chuckle, quick movements, a slapping noise and then a thud beside our chairs. I sat up and looked down. Nnoitra was on the floor of the bus in a very awkward and painful looking position, his hair splayed everywhere and his legs bent. I peaked between the head rests of my seats and burst out laughing, startling Grimmjow. Naomi, a petite tan girl with glasses, spiky black hair just above her shoulders, killer sarcasm and my best friend, looked disheveled. She was sitting upright, panting slightly with her right hand raised and glaring at Nnoitra with wide eyes. Grimmjow leaned over and looked at Nnoitra, "What the hell you'd do THIS time, Nnoi?" Nnoitra groaned, and sat up while rubbing the side of his face, "Shiiiiit Naomi... All I did was poke her while she was sleepin'... Then she fuckin' flipped shit and smacked me in the goddamn face!" Grimmjow and I laughed loudly. "I wouldn't have freaking hit ya if hadn't been poking me, you stupid bastard! You got me in the ear!" Grimmjow and I couldn't stop laughing. This was the norm for this odd ball couple. Mostly because of the 3 foot height difference and partly because one was a total perv and the other was innocent. Grimmjow and I watched as Nnoitra attempted to climb back into the seat with Naomi, but was having difficulty getting past Naomi's feet in his face. "No! You do NOT get to sit here! It's-it's... Mr. Coke Can's seat now! He's my NEW boyfriend! He'll listen to me; I'm taller than him AND HE WON'T POKE ME IN THE EAR WHEN I'M SLEEPING!" Nnoitra whimpered and his mouth curled into a frown, "You can go sit with Shiro!" Naomi thrust her hand out and pointed to the front of the bus and scowled. A bright white, spiky haired head popped into the isle a few seats up sporting a wide, creepy smile, "Nnoitra! Come sit with me!" Shiro waved his arm excitedly. Nnoitra whipped his head back to give Naomi a pleading look and Naomi just glared harder and reestablished her pointing hand. Grimmjow laughed and I felt bad for poor Nnoitra. Nnoitra shakily stood up and had to hunch over to stand up without hitting his head on the ceiling being 7 feet tall on a 6 foot tall bus. We watched as he shuffled down the bus and looked in every seat trying to find ANY open seat other than Shiro's. Shiro was an open bisexual that hit on anything on legs and hit hard. He wanted in everyones' pants and everyone knew it. Nnoitra couldn't find a single empty seat other than the one next to Shiro so he had to sit next to him. Nnoitra looked back one last time with his best puppy dog face and Naomi quickly looked away. Nnoitra's face fell and he begrudgingly sat down next to the horny albino. I frowned and looked up at Grimmjow, "Couldn't we have just shuffled seats? I feel bad for him; he was just trying to be funny." Naomi stuck her head through the head rests, "No! Don't feel sorry for that bastard, he deserves it!"


End file.
